1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical plug-coupler-system with a cylindrical plug socket comprising a collar with an external thread, the coupler of which engages in the collar and can be fixed with a cap on the external thread of the collar.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The sealing of an electrical connection is often very difficult as far as pumps and especially diving pumps are concerned because on the one hand the interior of the pump has to be sealed against emerging oil and on the other hand against entering water especially pressurized water. It has become apparent that the leading-in through the pump casing is most critical.